Robbery-Homicide Division
The Robbery-Homicide Division (RHD) of the Los Angeles Police Department "is responsible for investigating a wide variety of high profile crimes. Examples include serial homicides, all types of robberies, and sexual assaults. Robbery-Homicide Division also handles major extortions, kidnappings for ransom, human trafficking, 'coyote' kidnappings, and assaults on police officers." "Noteworthy cases that have been investigated by RHD personnel include: the "Black Dahlia" murder, the assassination of Senator Robert F. Kennedy, the Charles Manson "family" murders, the "Hillside Strangler" murders, the "Skid Row Slasher" murders, the Bittaker and Norris kidnap/murders, the "Freeway Strangler" murders, the "Sunset Slayer" murders, the "Bob’s Big Boy massacre," the "Nightstalker" murders, the O. J. Simpson case, the murder of Ennis Cosby, the North Hollywood shootout at the Bank of America, the "Grim Sleeper" murders and the murder of Christopher Wallace (aka Notorious B.I.G.)." Detective Harry Bosch worked for the Robbery-Homicide Division from 1982 to September of 1990, at which time he was suspended and demoted for the shooting death of Norman Church. He was later promoted back to RHD by Deputy Chief Irvin Irving in January of 2002, but instead chose to resign from the Department. He subsequently returned from retirement in 2005 and took a position in the Open-Unsolved Unit, where he worked until 2006. During this time, Capt. Gabe Norona was head of RHD. He then transferred to the Homicide Special Section, where he mentored detective Ignacio Ferras from 2006 to 2010, after which he returned to Open-Unsolved in November of 2010. RHD is one of the most prestigious postings in the Department and attracts the cream of the crop among detectives. Most detectives in RHD work a strict 7:00 am to 3:00 pm schedule which allows them to do various moonlighting jobs in the evening. Bosch is not comfortable with this behavior because he believes homicide investigation should be viewed as a mission and not just a job. RHD consists of several specialized units: Homicide Special Section HSS investigates serial, high-profile, and arson related homicides. Personnel assigned to HSS also investigate homicide cases requiring extensive investigative time, and assist other LAPD divisions, as well as outside agencies with cases of mutual interest. The section is also responsible for investigating assaults and threats on police officers. Robbery Special Section RSS is responsible for investigating the following on a Citywide basis: smuggled illegal aliens; major extortions; selected robberies where a prolonged investigation is required or the investigative staffing required exceeds geographic Area detective division's resources; ransom kidnappings; robberies of banks, bank employees, bank messengers, credit unions, savings and loan institutions, and armored car facilities; and human trafficking. Special Assault Section SAS investigates serial and high profile sexual assaults. It also handles cases requiring extensive investigative time. The SAS facilitates requests for Sexual Assault Evidence Kits (SAEK) and coordinates SAEK-related issues with Scientific Investigation Division. The Registration Enforcement and Compliance Team (REACT) Coordinator oversees the Department's sex offender program, including (7) Citywide enforcement teams. Cold Case Special Section CCSS is responsible for reviewing Citywide "cold case" homicides (five years since commission) and sexual assaults (two years since commission) to determine if additional investigation may be warranted as a result of scientific advances in DNA profiling, fingerprint comparison and/or ballistic testing. If this type of untested evidence is discovered or other information is developed indicating the crime may be solvable, RHD personnel assigned to the CCSS will investigate the crime. Special Investigation Section SIS is a covert tactical surveillance team that provides investigative support for other entities throughout the LAPD. Appearances * The Closers * Echo Park * The Overlook * 9 Dragons * The Drop Category:Organizations Category:LAPD